Dash Roberts
Dash Roberts is Auto Rider, the eponymous protagonist of the upcoming Neo-Rider Series, Auto Rider. History Pre-series When he was young, he would often visit BioLab with his father. One day, a lab accident put Dash into a coma. When he was released, he found himself moving at very fast speeds, causing him to realize that he has gained the ability of super-speed. His father told him to keep his power a secret as it would be disastrous for Dash if anyone found out. However, Dash had told his friends, and only his friends, that he had this ability, but rather than make fun of him, his friends became very amazed at this. When he was asked how he got his ability, however, he told them that it was a big secret that couldn't be shared. When Dash got to BioLab that day, he couldn't wait to try out his powers. Then, one of the scientists reminded him of Spider-Man's famous words, "With great power comes great responsibility." These words help Dash on the long road ahead. During his middle school years, Dash's father mysteriously goes missing. Global Freeze Six months prior to the series, Michael Long, the chief of the Autopia Metro Police Department and friend to Dean Roberts (Dash's father), asks Dash to investigate a strange message originating from the underground chambers of Biolab. Dash discovers a strange belt, some mini cars, a mysterious car, and a strange looking bracelet which were all created by his father. Dash then steals the equipment and escapes from Biolab with the help of Chief Long. Present Day Now in his early twenties, Dash investigates a Time Shift case involving Cobra-Bot 029. Dash transforms into Auto Rider for the first time in six months. By utilizing his Tire Changes, he defeats Cobra-Bot 029. Apparently Cobra-Bot 029 was somehow brought back by General Heartdrone as the Iron Attack-Bot. Dash continues to investigate. The evidence has led him to an amusement park, where he is ambushed by the Iron-Bot, upon discovering the victims. Auto Rider uses the Justice Charger and transforms into his new tire form, Speed Form: Hunter. He uses it to defeat the Iron-Bot for good. Personality Dash is a loner and a quiet and cold teen who doesn't take too kindly to his team at first, but as the show progresses, he becomes more open to his teammates and has improved as a leader in various ways. Powers and Abilities * Super Speed: Due to a lab accident at a very young age at BioLab, Dash has the power to move and react at superhuman speeds. This includes his physical speed, reaction time, and reflexes. His maximum speed is unknown, but somewhere along the regions of the speed of sound. When using his powers, everything in normal motion appears to slow down to his perspective, while he accelerates to his opponent's. * Time Shift Immunity: Because of Dash's powers of super speed, this makes him one of the few humans to be immune to the Time Shifts that take place as part of the attack's from Zenjox's attack bots. Forms Auto Rider's forms are simply called Forms. Some Auto Chargers alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Auto Chargers arm Auto Rider with a certain element or weapon, by changing the tire on Auto Rider's suit for a Tire Change. These two types of Auto Chargers can be used in conjunction with each other. After turning the Shift Lever on the Auto Driver, Auto Rider can perform one of two actions with each form: Simply pumping the Auto Charger placed within the Shift Brace three times activates a special attack, while pressing the button on the Shift Brace and pumping the Auto Charger once unleashes the form's finishing move. - Speed= Speed Form Speed Form is Auto Rider's default red sports car-based form. Accessed through the Speed Charger, this form bears the Speed Tire Module. Out of Auto Rider's forms, this form has the most balance in terms of strength and agility, which also makes it his most frequently used form. While assuming this form, Auto Rider can execute an attack known as Turbo Smash, where he makes the Speed Tire Module rotate rapidly as he skids towards the enemy and trips them up into the air. Afterwards, Auto Rider unleashes a barrage of rapid punches onto the falling target, making an image of a speedometer appear from the resulting series of punches. This form's finisher is the Speed Strike, where four spinning tires manifest to surround the enemy while Auto Rider turns his back to the target as the Auto Cruiser races around him, focusing his power. The tires then fully close in on the target, making the target shoot forwards towards Auto Rider, who instead jumps at the Auto Cruiser and kicks at it, making him bounce off of it and kick the target. Auto Rider then keeps bouncing off the Auto Cruiser and kicking the target in a pinball-like manner until he comes in with the final kick, skidding to a stop. - Flare= Speed Form: Flare The Flare Charger allows Auto to upgrade Speed Form into the hotrod-based Speed Form: Flare. In this mode, Auto Rider wears the Max Flare Tire Module, which empowers him with fire-enhanced abilities to utilize. He can also initiate a special attack where Auto Rider manifests a fiery construct of the Max Flare Tire Module and kicks it at the enemy, producing a flaming cyclone that shoots the target skyward. Stat-wise, Auto Rider's punching and kicking power have become slightly more powerful than Speed Form. However, his jumping height decreases slightly and his maximum running speed is much slower in comparison. This form's finisher is the Flare Stream. - Spike= Speed Form: Spike The Spike Charger allows Auto Rider to upgrade Speed Form into the hotrod-based Speed Form: Spike. In this mode, Auto Rider wears the Funky Spike Tire Module, which allows him to shoot projectiles of spikes from it. He can also initiate a special attack where Auto Rider makes the Funky Spike Tire Module rotate so rapidly that it shreds any enemy he comes within range of. Stat-wise, Auto Rider's punching and kicking power is more powerful than Speed Form. However, his jumping height and speed is lower and slightly slower than Speed Form: Flare. This form's finisher is the Spike Tornado. - Shadow= Speed Shadow Form The Shadow Charger allows Auto Rider to upgrade Speed Form into the hotrod-based Speed Form: Shadow. In this mode, Auto Rider wears the Midnight Shadow Tire Module, which allows him to shoot projectiles of shuriken from it and create copies of himself, as well as empower him with enhanced stealth capabilities. He can also initiate a special attack where Auto Rider manifests energy constructs of the Midnight Shadow Tire Module to throw at his enemies. Stat-wise, Auto Rider's punching and kicking power retain the same force as Type Speed. However, his jumping height increases very slightly compared to Speed Form, and while still very much slower than Speed Form, Speed Form: Shadow can still run faster than Speed Form: Flare and Speed Form: Spike, though Dash's super speed can often make up for the lack of this form's speed. This form's finisher is the Shadow Strike. - Hunter= Speed Form: Hunter The Justice Charger allows Auto Rider to upgrade Speed Form into the police car-based Speed Form: Hunter. In this mode, Auto Rider wears the Justice Hunter Tire Module, which arms him with the Justice Cage. He can also initiate a special attack where Auto Rider throws the Justice Cage at the enemy, transforming it into a square jail cell-like cage with electrified bars that imprisons its target. Stat-wise, Speed Form: Hunter can throw more powerful kicks and punches than the first three Tire Change modes and Speed Form. However, it has a slightly decreased jumping height compared to Speed Form, and is among the slowest of the Tire Change modes, but this can be made up with Dash's super speed. This form's finisher is the JustiSmash, where after trapping the enemy with the Justice Cage, Auto Rider uses projections of the Auto Cruiser's tires to launch himself at the cage, then upwards and back, making a loop before sliding at the cage with a punch, the cage lifting seconds before Auto Rider can smash into it, destroying the enemy. - Mixer= Speed Form: Mixer The Mix Charger allows Auto Rider to upgrade Speed Form into the cement truck-based Speed Form: Mixer. In this mode, Auto Rider wears the Spin Mixer Tire Module, which allows him to shoot projectiles of quick drying cement from it that can restrain and slow down enemies. - Monster= Speed Form: Monster The Monster Charger allows Auto Rider to upgrade Speed Form into the monster truck-based Speed Form: Monster. In this mode, Auto Rider wears the Massive Monster Tire Module, which arms him with the creature-themed Monster Discs. - Vegas= Speed Form: Vegas The Vegas Charger allows Auto Rider to upgrade Speed Form into the limousine-based Speed Form: Vegas. In this mode, Auto Rider wears the Dream Vegas Tire Module, which allows him to shoot projectiles of coins from it and arms him with two poker chip-themed shields. - Cab= Speed Form: Cab The Cab Charger allows Auto Rider to upgrade Speed Form into the taxicab-based Speed Form: Cab. In this mode, Auto Rider wears the Dimension Cab Tire Module, which gives him the ability to create portals that can teleport a part of his body. }} - Wild= - Default= Wild Form Wild Form is Auto Rider's black-colored alternative form. Accessed through the Wild Charger, this form bears the Wild Tire Module. }} - Technique= - Default= Technique Form Technique Form is Auto Rider's green-colored alternative form. Accessed through the Technique Charger, this form bears the Technique Tire Module. }} - Heat= - Default= Heat Form Heat Form is Auto Rider's side car-based form. Accessed through the Heat Charger, this form bears the Deadheat Tire Module. }} - Fruit= - Default= Fruit Form Fruit Form is Auto Rider's orange-based Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Fruit Charger, this form bears the Fruit Tire Module, while Auto Rider is armed with the Feudal Saber and Orange Slicer. This form is exclusive to Auto vs. Feudal. }} Equipment Devices *Auto Driver - Transformation device *Shift Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device *Auto Chargers - Gives access to Auto Rider's forms and powers, depending on which charger is used. Weapons *Wheel Saber - Auto Rider's sword-based weapon *Door Blaster - Auto Rider's gun-based weapon *Justice Cage - Auto Rider's jail cell-based weapon accessed via the Justice Hunter Tire Module. *Monster Discs - Auto Rider's car boot-based weapons accessed via the Massive Monster Tire Module. *Feudal Saber - One of Auto Rider Fruit Form's personal weapons *Orange Slicer - One of Auto Rider Fruit Form's personal weapons Vehicles *Auto Cruiser - Auto Rider's car Notes *Dash's name is a slight play off of the character Dash Parr from The Incredibles. *Auto Rider is the first lead Neo-Rider not to use a motorcycle. *He's the second primary Rider to drive a car-type Rider Machine since Dex Stewart. *He is the first Rider since Evan Holmes to require two transformation devices in order to transform. *Auto Rider does not possess a forehead gem on his helmet as Riders usually do. Instead, it is replaced with his emblem, a silver R stylized enough that it resembles a K. The emblem does not "light up", however, as behind it is a vertical line, similar to path "guide lights" in some dangerous roads, that flashes with his eyes as he shifts tires. Category:Auto Rider Category:Riders Category:Neo-Riders Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Riders Category:Heroes Category:Leaders